


Desperate Times Mean a Desperate Bug

by Coryn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chaotic Neutral Chat, Drabble Collection, Dystopia, F/M, Ladybug is pure and sassy, Possible violence, desperate times au, possible blood, possible death, this is gonna be called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryn/pseuds/Coryn
Summary: Ladybug is the soul source of hope in a desolate, crime-laden Paris. Chat Noir watches out for his own skin but graces her with his help from time to time.





	Desperate Times Mean a Desperate Bug

**Author's Note:**

> It's all Carli's fault. This fanfiction is her fault. So go blame or thank her, your choice.

Ladybug ran across the rooftops, chasing the thief. She had a hunch about who it might be, but wasn’t going to jump to conclusions. Not until she caught him. Which didn’t take long. She swung with her yo-yo onto the rooftop, landing directly in front of the culprit. Ladybug turned to face him, and the black-clad figure sweeping into an elegant bow. She put her hands on her hips.

“Good evening, my lady,” Chat Noir said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Chat Noir, of course it’s you. Why am I even surprised any more?” Ladybug said, dropping her hands to her sides in frustration.

"Don’t get in my way this time,” Chat Noir said, rolling his eyes at Ladybug’s antics. He tossed the small pouch of diamonds back and forth between his hands, arrogance in every curve of his body. “You know quite well what I do to people who get in my way.”

“We’ve done this how many times now? You have yet to even lay a finger on me,” Ladybug said archly. Chat Noir broke into a smirk, and in a moment his baton had knocked her off her feet.

Huffing as she landed on her back side, Ladybug swung her yo-yo around his legs, pulling him to join her on the ground.

She stood up and walked over to the pouch of diamonds which had flown from Chat Noir’s hands.

“Well, my lady, it seems we’re at an impasse,” he said from his spot on the ground, her yo-yo string still wrapped around his legs.

“No, we aren’t. I clearly have the upper hand.”

“In that case, if we’re done here, I really have to get home. It’s been a long night. So if you’d care to untangle my legs, I’ll be on my way.”

“Not so fast, Chat,” Ladybug said, hesitating as she started to untangle Chat’s legs. A slight blush spread over her cheeks.

“Ladybug?” Chat said, shocked. Ladybug, defender of Paris, was blushing like a schoolgirl?

“Thank you,” Ladybug said, averting her eyes as she pushed her bangs out of her face. “I know you weren’t the first thief, and I know what you did to the others. No matter how much you fight it, you do quite a lot of good in our city.”

She met his eyes then, and the shy smile she gave him took his breath away.

“I just look out for my own skin,” Chat said, trying to find something besides her adorable face to focus on.

“Just like the rest of the city,” Ladybug confirmed, a bit wistful. “If people actually cared about something besides themselves my job would be a lot easier.”

“And maybe pigs will fly,” Chat replied as he pushed himself to his feet. “Well, my lady, it has been quite the evening if I do say so myself. So it is with great reluctance that I bid you adieu.”

“Just stay out of trouble, you mangy cat.”

“Not even in your dreams, my lady,” he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it like she was royalty. He was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving a shocked Ladybug behind him.

It wasn’t until he was out of eyesight that she realized she’d been carrying the pouch of diamonds in the same hand he’d kissed.

That cat was going to be the death of her.


End file.
